topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Harlequinn (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka: King, Fairy King Classification: Fairy Threat level: Dragon Age: 1300+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Plant Manipulation, Disaster, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Can create plant monsters and dolls, Shapeshifting, Status promotion, Petrification Physical strength: Human level (Fairies are physically weak) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain (Destroyed Albion II, beat Dreyfus while being hurt) || island (Has a power level higher than Galan) Durability: Mountain (Took attacks from Helbram and Albion II), higher with Chastiefol || Island (Via power-scaling) Speed: Likely massively hypersonic+ (via power-scaling) || Massively Hypersonic+ Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Continued to fight after being critically damaged. Range: Kilometers Weaknesses: Physically weak Standard equipment: Spirit spear Chastiefol Noteworthy techniques and abilities Nature Manipulation: Being a Fairy grants him the ability to control plant life, he can spawn forests or create gigantic monsters using his ability. Disaster: A mere scratch becomes a grave wound, an ordinary poison can become a fatal toxin, a small tumor can grow to a massive size. The power allows him as the Fairy King, to manage and rule over the plants and forests by exercising complete control over life and death. * Status promotion: Using this King can make a small scratch became a fatal wound. Mind Reading: Being a fairy grants him the ability to read one's mind and what's inside his heart. Spirit Spear Chasitefol: King's sacred treasure and weapon granted to him when he was chosen to be the next Fairy King by the Holy Tree. It is much stronger than steel and can regenerate itself quickly, it has 8 forms. * Pillow: When not in combat Chastiefol takes the appearance of a pillow. King can use it to protect himself from attacks. * Form One - Chastiefol: The form King mostly uses in battle. Chastiefol takes the form of a long spear that King controls using telekinesis. * Form Two: Chastiefol takes the form of a big stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. This form is highly resistant to physical attacks because of the soft, fluffy body and fire cuz of the high water concentration in the moss, however because of this it has a weakness against cold. It split a mountain in half by punching Hendrickson through it. * Form Three - Fossilization: A twin headed spear that petrifies anything it pierces. Even a small scratch is enough for the petrification to work. * Form Four - Sunflower: A giant sun flower emerges from the ground and can shoot a barrage of energy beams once it's collected enough sunlight. * Form Five - Increase:'''Chastiefol transforms into thousands of little kunai-spears. They're strong enough to pierce diamond. * '''Form six: Unknown * Form Seven - Luminosity: Chastiefol transforms into a light bulb. It is not effective in combat. * Form Eight - Pollen Garden: Chastiefol transforms into a large barrier that is able to block outside attacks and able to heal anything that's inside. It was strong enough to withstand a barrage of attacks from Helbram. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: By drawing the Holy Tree's true power King unlocks Chastiefol's true form. By activating this form King's power level doubles that of an Albion II, however this puts a lot of strain on King's body and he can't use it for too long. King has only shown 3 forms so far. * Form One - Chastiefol: The true first form of Chastiefol. It takes the appearance of a large spear that creates an enormous explosion on contact that was able to dwarf Albion II in size. * Form Two - Guardian: The stuffed bear becomes more muscular and grows in size and power. * Form Five - Increase: In this form, Chastiefol changes into an army of large kunai-spears. * '''Form Four: Sunflower: '''In its true form, Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening with roots that dwarf its original size. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. Keys: Pre-Awakening || Awakening Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Flying Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:MHS speeds Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Spear user Category:Shield user Category:Threat level Dragon